That Crazy Bitch
by TheWrestlingMaster
Summary: Dolph Ziggler and CM Punk are great friends and workers in the WWE, but how can they cope with this crazy bitch ?


_**I own nothing sadly :( Anyways, hey people, this is my first story and i hope you like it. Don't to be too harsh if you don't like it, or if there are mistakes. Back to the point, my story is about this crazy bitch named AJ Lee, and how she wants to... well... kinda,... have sex and kill both CM Punk and Dolph Ziggler, she fucking crazy ! This might be a one shot, or maybe even more than that if you guys REALLY want me to keep going with it. Which i have really no problem with unless i run out of ideas.I will be using there on screen names, Anyways, enough of me rambling, and lets get down to this story, i hope you like it :)**_

_**OH, and Daniel Bryan will be added to this story as well, just for the fact that he is amazing. PS, NO reviews ? Come on !**_

There CM Punk and Dolph Ziggler were, chatting in the catering lounge back stage after having fought each other in the ring, but outside the WWE, they were pretty good friends, no scratch that, great friends. Best friends, but will they be able to cope with what is going to happen to their life next ?

They were talking about how great their match had turned out, and how great their friendship was. But then, they saw that chick, the both could not really stand her after how crazy she had gotten due to her relationship problems.  
She came skipping towards them with a smile, a devious smirk on her face. Before she came to them both Nick and Phil looked at each other, sighed, and said "Fuck"

"Hi guys" AJ said joyfully, maybe a little bit to happy."Hi" said Punk, "Hello" said Nick, both sounded not to enthusiastic about talking to this insane women. "What were you guys talking about" she said kinda angry for NO apparent reason."Just our match that we just had" said Punk confused about her random aggression."Are you sure that is all you guys were talking about ?" said an even angrier AJ. " Um,... yeah ? " said Punk, confused even more now." Don't you fucking lie to me Punk, i know that that you guys were talking about me, and i will not stand for it !" said an explosive AJ." What the fuck is your problem you crazy bitch?" said a mad Ziggler,"Excuse me Dolph ?" said an even more angry AJ Lee."You heard me you bitch, you are a physco who needs to be put in an institution, a mental one perhaps" said Dolph, AJ just stood there, staring at both men, furious beyond believe. "I will see you later" said AJ, just leaving randomly,"Hopefully not" said Punk. AJ turned around with a devious smirk on her face, "Oh i will see you alright" she said before storming off."What the fuck does that mean ?" said Punk," I don't know, but we should really get the fuck outa here before she does something crazy. Some how, even though she was pretty far away by now, she heard the word "Crazy".

They then suddenly heard a very loud scream which was there cue to get outa there. They both started running towards Punk's tour bus, not even bothering to look back just in case they saw her. They finally reached the bus, and tried to open the doors, but the were glued shut. "What the hell?" Punk said, gripping the door tightly, trying to open it. "Hurry up" said an impatient Dolph Ziggler. "Does it look like im not trying to open this door!" said an angry Punk. "I'm going back to the building to try to get something to help us with the door" said Ziggler. "Are you sure about that?" said a worried Punk,"Yeah,I'm sure" said Ziggler, he was worried that AJ was going to attack him."Okay" said Punk, "i will be waiting here when you get back" he added.

So Ziggler went back to the building, looking around for something that could aid him with the door that was suspiciously glued shut. He then went back to his locker room to maybe look for something that could hlp him. He walked in, looked around, saw his bag there, and nothing else, he forget to take it with him. But as he was picking up his bag, he heard the door shut behind him. "Punk, you didn't have to come back here to-" he was cut off mid sentence when he turned around and saw AJ in his room, she locked the door and turned back towards Dolph and said "I told you i was gonna see you again" in a sadistic and crazy tone."No offence AJ, but you cant really hold me hostage in here, so i suggest you pass the key and get the hell out of here before i call security" he said with a smirk trying to hide himself being scared because after all, shes insane, She then looked down at her feet and said "Your right, here, come take the key" she said in a sad tone. He then proceeded to walk over to her and grab the key but she then looked up at him, he was half way walking towards her and he stopped.

He stopped because she was smiling up at him. She then started taking off her shirt to reveal her bra. He then said "What do you think your doing ?" She didn't reply for a while but just stared at him. He was starting to fell kinda weird so he took a step backwards, which was followed by her taking a step forward. She then said "Dolph, i don't care what you say, im going to have sex with you, and you are going to like it", with that she then un-did her bra and threw it as his face as a distraction for her to tackle him. He fell to the ground because he did not expect was she was trying to do, and the bra was covering his face too. He tried to push her off of him but she continued to try and pull his pants own until he was down to his underwear." We are gonna fuck really hard" she said to him, very sexual tone might i add. He finally managed to push AJ off of him and ran to the door with his bag on his shoulder.

She then tripped his legs by lunging at the back part of his knees, causing him to fall. She was very persistent, but she was mentally insane, and Dolph wanted no part of that. He then realized, that even though she was a women, she was crazy, and kinda strong, so he had to literally kick her in the face to get her off of him. He finally got to the door, but realized, that she had both a bloody nose, an angry look, and his bag. "Fuck" he murmured under his breath realizing that he needed his bag because it had a lot of important stuff in there. She had an evil and lustful look in her face, "Fuck me and you can have it" she said."I want to feel your blonde haired dick in my vagina, i have had a major crush on you and Punk for a while, and now i want you, HARD!"

He took that as a sign that he had to have sex with her, he didn't want to, but he had so much important stuff in that bag. He took of his shirt and saw her act so excited. But as he was unzipping his pants, he heard the door behind him open and it was Punk. "What the fuck happened to you" Punk said to Dolph unaware that AJ was in the room at the same time. But before he answered, he saw that Punk had a piece of metal lying right next to his foot. When he saw that, he motioned Punk to pick up the metal thing. They both looked at each other, he knew what to do without Dolph even asking him. He threw that pipe hard at AJ's head causing her to make a quick and loud shriek of pain before knocking her out for the moment.

"Punk" said Dolph almost screaming, "What?" said a scared Punk because of the sudden yell. "We need to get the fuck outta here before that bitch wakes up and tries to have sex with us!" said a concerned Ziggler. "She wants to have sex with us ?" said a frisky Punk, but his expression soon changed when he realized that they were talking about AJ."Yes, she wants to fuck our brains out, but she's crazy, and we need to get outta here,ASAP. With that being said, Dolph got his bag and was walking out of the room with Punk and his key, he inserted into the key hole and opened the door. But as if on instinct, they both looked back and saw AJ sit up in an Undertaker position.

"We did not have sex yet" she said. They both looked stunned at each other and screamed "RUN!" They booked it outa there, not to mention Punk kept that meddle thing. As they were running they tripped over a cord that was connected from wall to wall. "That hurt" said Dolph,"No shit Sherlock" Punk added in. As they tried to get up, they saw her, AJ Lee, towering over them, still with a bloody nose, the metal bar Punk was caring, and a very lustful look. Dolph got us first and tried to run but she hit him in the back of the head causing him to fall face first onto the ground. To make sure he was knocked out, she hit him in the back of the head again, but this time, he was on the floor knocked out. She then tried to hit Punk but he pushed her through a couple of crates that were lying around.

They were back stage, so they expected to see crates. As Punk tried to take off he realized, Dolph, he cant just leave his friend back there but as he turned around to see Dolph he felt a blunt object being struck across his face, knocking him out in the process. AJ, it was AJ, this crazy bitch who wanted these two men, and her dream might now come true, she went down to pet there heads and stroke there hair, she then said, " I have you now "

**_Well guys, this was the crazy bitch story ! I want it to be more than one shot because i find it funny for some reason, if you want it to be more than one chapter, then leave a review. Thank for you for reading, and see you all later._**


End file.
